Ride the Wind
by Isame Kuroda
Summary: AU. 'The magic rings, the Wizard Rings. They shine on both hands of the modern mage as he changes despair into hope.'
1. Chapter 0

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach****or Kamen Rider Wizard****. Any concept you do not recognise may or may not belong to me, however.**

* * *

0.

Prologue

''Everything is going to change is it not?''

''Yes''

''The moment, I enter that door… No one knows if 'me' who return will be the Final Hope or the Ultimate Despair.''

''Are you scare Your Highness?''

''Yes, but I fear not for the reason that you think.''

''Ah, and what exactly I think that you think I am thinking?''

''Well—''

''— I am thinking that you are afraid that you will hurt the peoples that you want to protect.''

''…''

''Your Highness, as I was born and brought up to serve you. You were born and brought up to become the next Protector of this land. You _named_ Protector. I have no doubt in my heart that you will return as our Final Hope.''

''… Who will be my Final Hope then?''

''… What do you mean, Sir?''

''I am no different from the rest of you. I live. I breathe. I feel. I need my Final Hope to you know. Mother forbids me to enter that door; she said I must find my Final Hope first… Do you know where My Final Hope is?''

''…''

''Your Highness, where are you going?''

''Where else do you think? To that door of course''

''What, but you said—''

The tall, ancient door, opened with a groan, white, blinding light poured out from within, hiding what lay inside from the outsiders. The Crown Prince was nothing but a blur shadow in front of the light. Uryuu raised his hand to shield his eyes.

''Uryuu, I do not need to find My Final Hope.'' Ichigo looked over his shoulder. He went very still.

''It is always beside me all along.''

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**English is not my native language, my Deepest Apologies for any incorrect grammar and tenses you find. Please tell me what you think.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Kamen Rider Wizard. Any concept you do not recognise may or may not belong to me, however.**

* * *

1.

The night was quiet, far too quiet. Neither owls, crickets nor any of the other night dwellers made a sound. Even the wind was still.

Something had forced them into hiding.

Kuchiki Byakuya turned away from the window. ''Lieutenant Abarai follow me.'' Byakuya commanded, rising from his seat, he grabbed Senbonzakura from his stand and walked out from his office into the still and quiet corridor. Their loafers clacked against the tiled floors were deafening over this unnatural silence. Byakuya had seen a funeral far livelier than this.

''It is so quiet here.'' Trust his Lieutenant to state the obvious. Abarai's gaze darted cautiously over the space. His muscles were taut as a bow and his gripped firmed on Zabimaru, ready to draw it from it sheathe at any second. Byakuya mentally nodded in approval.

Entering the elevator, Byakuya pressed the button for the rooftop and they began their ascent, accompanied by Paganini no 24 playing in the background. Byakuya closed his eyes; his index finger tapped lightly against Senbonzakura, following the music soft, rhythmic melodies. It was calm before the storm; he might as well enjoy it while he still can.

The elevator came to a stop with a soft 'ding', they both stepped out into the open air. The other Captains and Lieutenants — except for 10th, 11th, 12th and 13th — had arrived ahead from them. They had their gaze fixed at the stranger standing at the edge of the rooftop. The stranger had his back facing them. He seemed human, barely reaching his twenty; but the shadow cast by the moon silver glow behind him revealed that he was not what he appeared to be. Byakuya could not sense the being's reiatsu; however, he did not need it to know that this being was nothing but trouble, a threat that he must cut down without failure.

''What is your purpose coming here young man?'' The Captain Commander, Genryuusai Shigekuni Yamamoto demanded.

In one fluid, graceful movement the stranger turned to face them. His sharp, pale, apathetic face covered by chin-length raven-haired, which glinted blue under the moonlight. ''I am here on a mission.'' He answered somewhat detach-ly.

''And what is the mission?'' Soi Fon, Captain of Second Division fiercely demanded.

The dark-haired being closed his sapphire eyes. ''Cleaning these worlds from your existences.'' A pair of cyan wings made of pure light sprouted out from his back liked hands open up in prayers. Lightings bolt descended from the night skies and striking down upon the earth.

Then, everything was crumbling.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**English is not my native language, my Deepest Apologies for any incorrect grammar and tenses you find. Please tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: My first time writing a fight scene. So, I apologies in advance for the low quality.**

* * *

**Special credit for Aristania for her help in describing the Wizard's outfit. And my Sensei for editing the half of the chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kamen Rider Wizard or Card Captor Sakura. Any concept you do not recognise may or may not belong to me, however.**

* * *

2.

A pale, slender man rushed through the white, empty hallway. Taking a sharp turn to the left, his delicate figure crashed against the statue that stood there and stumbled to the ground. Yet, he remained unfazed, rising to his feet, the longhaired man continued to run until he arrived at the tall, white double doors trimmed with platinum. He pushed the doors open and stumbled inside, falling onto the chessboard-patterned floor, out of breath.

The commotion snapped the chamber sole occupant from her thought. Sitting behind the white, office desk, Kurosaki Masaki looked up from her paperwork. ''What is it Yue?'' She inquired.

Taking a long deep breath, the fair man fixed his position so he now kneeling on one knee with his head bow in reverence. ''Your Majesty, what you are afraid of has happen.'' Yue said; a grim expression replaced his usual stoic mask. ''They have return, Seireitei is no more.''

Masaki's heart skipped a beat.

''Have you inform my son yet?'' Masaki inquired, her voice was steady despite the turbulent of emotions within.

''My brother is currently searching for him.'' Yue stated.

''He is probably at the Central Garden.'' Masaki murmured. ''Have you inform my consort about this?'' She inquired.

Yue shook his head. ''No Your Majesty, I get here as soon as I can.''

''I see.'' Masaki nodded. ''Then, will you mind go to him and inform him about this immediately?''

''No Your Majesty'' Yue said, rising up to his feet, he tucked the stray silver, strands behind his ear and strode toward the window. He opened the window and jumped out. A pair of white wing twice the size of its owner sprouted out from his back and brought him up to the air until he was nothing but a little speck in the azure.

The sunray that peered through the window was warm, however, she felt nothing but cold in her bones.

''I hope you are all right Isshin.'' Masaki murmured, tightly clutching the locket hanging around her neck, she rose from her seat and left the room.

TTT

Ichigo pulled his white and gold trimmed, Honda CRF250R off-road bike over to the curb. He turned off the engine and took off his helmet, hopping off his bike and walked toward the magenta coloured donut truck that was parked neared the fountain.

Two young men in magenta aprons — one with slim figure and straight, medium-long brown hair and brown eyes, and the other had short, dark hair, green eyes and a cheerful, innocent smile of the devil — were busied serving a pair of customers, a little girl and her mother.

''Yo'' Ichigo saluted before waving his hand in front of his face.

The little girl and her mother quickly rose up from their seats and bowed to him in reverence. The green-eyed man — Mizuiro — merely smiled, and the three greeted him with 'Good day Your Highness'.

As for the brown-haired man—

''_Ichigo~_'' Keigo ran up toward him with his arms wide open and thrown himself at the redhead. Ichigo sidestepped. Keigo shored passed him and collide against the pavement. The forced of the impact was enough to break three of his ribs, however, Keigo quickly raised up to his feet with no evidence that he had just made a friendly acquaintance with the ground and grinned goofily.

''Hey Ichigo,'' Keigo started cheerfully. ''We have a new recipe today: the rainbow donut. It has seven heavenly tastes in one bite. What do you think?''

Ichigo hummed ''Rainbow donut huh? That sound delicious.'' He said absently, eyeing the variety of mouth-watering donuts inside the glass display inside the truck.

Keigo grinned widened. ''Then, would you like to try—''

''— Chocolate-filled please''

''_NO_'' Keigo wailed, dropping down to his knees, he tilted his head skyward, tears were streaming out of his eyes were enough to rival the fountain next to them. ''Mizuiro, what should I do to make His Highness to eat our donut!'' Keigo sobbed.

''I do not know Asano-san.'' Keigo wailed louder at the formality. ''Here you go Your Highness'' Mizuiro said calmly with a smile, handing a plate of three donut to Ichigo.

''Thank you'' Ichigo said, taking the plate gratefully, he sauntered over to one of the picnic tables and settled himself down. On the table next to him, the mother listened intently to her daughter recalling the activities she did today at the school with enthusiasm, completely ignoring his presence, to which Ichigo was grateful.

Taking a huge bite of his chocolate-filled donut, the redhead observed the scenery around him.

At the edge of the pond, a group of young Quincies were practicing their archery; arrows after arrows glided over the body of water like a flock of bird of prey. Twenty feet to the west from the young, lads' position, on one of the picnic tables under one of the pine trees, pair of elderly couples were playing chess together. To their left, a clown in bowler hat and suspender was entertaining a group of children with his mime; their laughter added a calming colour to the park serene atmosphere.

It was so peaceful here. Ichigo daresay that this park was the extension of Karakura Kingdom as a whole. This land was so peaceful one would have mistaken it for a dream.

Sometime, Ichigo felt that way to about his homeland. It was as if the war between the Gotei-13 and Aizen Sosuke and his Espada did not happen.

It was as if the event from three years ago was only a nightmare.

Ichigo's eyes tightened; he took another bite of his donut with more force than strictly necessary.

The donut's flavour tasted stale in his tongue and the park atmosphere had suddenly turned gloomy and unwelcoming.

'What a great way to ruin a beautiful day.' He thought dryly.

It had been three years since that event, and no days had passed by without him wishing that day to be just a nightmare. Nevertheless, the absent of the once constant presence beside him, and the cold, empty feeling in his chest reminded him that it was all real. Ichigo wished he could go back in time and prevent that event from ever happened.

Brow furrowed, Ichigo propped his elbows on the table and entwined his fingers in front of his mouth. Now that he thought about it. Time travel was possible. The restricted section at the library might have contained some information about it, and Ichigo was sure that one of the guardians was in possession of the time ring. In addition, using his position, he could just ask the Karakura Kingdom two resident geniuses to build a time machine for him.

However, he was sure that no one would react well to this idea. Ichigo could imagined his father glared down at him with that soul, piercing gaze of his and lectured him not to mess with time before listing all the possible consequences his reckless action will do to the time and so on and on and on.

As if, he did not knew that already. He just had to be extra careful not to step on any butterfly. Ichigo made a mental note to go check the library after this.

''What are you thinking about Ichigo?'' Mizuiro inquired, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Ichigo glanced from the corner of his eyes. The dark-haired man standing next to him had his eyes fixed on the Central Garden scenery and activities. ''Nothing special, I am just thinking of how calm and peaceful this place are.'' Ichigo half lied.

''Yes indeed.'' Mizuiro inclined his head. ''Everything is so calm and peaceful around here, especially this past few days, I feel the storm is coming.'' He said in a tone usually used by an oracle when predicting a disaster.

Ichigo raised his brow. ''I do not like your tone of voice Mizuiro.''

''So do I, but I cannot help but feel like something is about to happen.'' Mizuiro turned his gaze to him. ''You must be careful Ichigo.''

The corner of Ichigo's mouth twitched upward. ''You need not to worry about me.'' He said, folding his arms over his chest. ''I am always careful.''

Mizuiro raised his brow. ''Is that so? Then, that one time I caught Katagiri-kun muttering about a reckless idiot, he was talking about someone else?'' He inquired with a teasing smile.

Ichigo smirked. ''Yes, he was definitely talking about someone else.''

They both chuckled.

''Are you the Crown Prince, Kurosaki Ichigo?'' A new, unfamiliar voice inquired from behind them.

Ichigo looked over his shoulder.

In the middle of the field, stood a young man not much older than him in brown, jean jacket. The cap he wore obscured the upper half of his face, yet, his sly, cheerful smile was still visible for anyone to see.

Ichigo rose to his feet. ''Yes, is there anything I could help you with?'' He inquired.

The stranger's smile quickly morphed into a smirk. ''Yes actually, there is.'' He said, pulling out an odd cyan and black coloured gun from somewhere and pointed its barrel at him. In reflex, Ichigo stiffened. The stranger pulled the trigger. He heard Keigo shouted and the mother's scream. He pushed to the side and he fell to the ground. Before he could recover, there was a solid body falling on top of him.

''Oh, sorry'' The stranger said in a tone that was not sorry at all. ''I forgot to load this.''

Ichigo grabbed Mizuiro's shoulders and moved him to the side, rising to his feet; he sent a glare at the stranger in the cap. He had a familiar amuse smirk on his face. The one that he usually seen on a certain humble, shopkeeper. Especially on April's fools day.

Ichigo's brow furrowed. ''Hey, are you and Urahara-san related?'' He inquired.

There was a pause.

''Ichigo, you almost got kill and the first thing that pop up in your mind is if this man and Urahara-san are related?'' Keigo inquired in disbelieve. Behind him, the mother and daughter inclined their head in agreement.

''Well, they do rather look alike, especially the hat.''

''A hat _is not_ part of genetic! In addition, Urahara-san wears a bucket hat not a cap!''

''Hmm, you are correct Your Highness, they do look quite similar.'' Mizuiro said from his position on the ground, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

''Hey do you even listening to me?''

They both responded in unison. ''No''

Keigo wailed to the pavement.

''I do not know whom Urahara-san you are talking about, but I am certainly not related to him.'' The stranger in the cap said, inserting a card into his gun.

[_Kamen Ride: Riot Troopers_] A mechanical voice suddenly announced.

''Oh, do not be so sure about that.'' Ichigo stated, shoving his left hands into his pants pocket. ''If I were you, I would not dismiss that possibility too quickly. Blood relation had a knack for being unexpected around here.''

''Yeah well, I am not from around here.''

''Oh,'' Ichigo tilted his head to the side. ''Where, do you came from then?'' He inquired. ''And what problem do you have with me?''

''I have no problem with you.'' The may-or-may-not-be-Urahara-san's-relative said. ''And I am just a simple passing through treasure hunter,'' He said in a tone that indicated there was an inside joke behind that statement. ''Remember that.'' The treasure hunter pointed his gun and pulled the trigger.

Several holographic images appeared in front of the treasure hunter before forming together into a group of mask troopers clad in black, skin-tight bodysuits and copper-coloured chest armours.

Ichigo's eyes narrowed. ''Mizuiro, you and Keigo get everyone here out of the park.''

Mizuiro nodded. ''Be careful Ichigo.'' He said before rushing toward Keigo and shouted to everyone that the Crown Prince had orders them to evacuate.

The armoured troopers simultaneously drew their respective combat knives from the holsters strapped to their left outer-thighs, and then ran up to him.

In response, Ichigo pulled out a silver, bottle cap-like ring from his pocket. Engraved in it centre, was a dragon poking out his head from inside the portal. He put the ring in his right hand middle finger, then, swung his hand over his large, hand-shaped buckle.

[_Connect, please_] A mechanical goofy voice announced.

Ichigo stretched out his right hand, a red circle with strange runic writing on it appeared in front of his open palm. Dipping his hand into the circle, he pulled an odd silver gun out of it and proceeded to pull the trigger while swinging his gun, sending silver bullets to scatter to all direction, which then bent around and buried it selves deep within the troopers' skulls.

Five down, there were more to go.

Ichigo did a somersault, kicking two troopers in their chins, causing them to stumble backward. Three came from behind, swinging their knives. Ichigo ducked, then, he used his hands as a pedestal and did a sweeping kick before swiftly stood. His silver gun glinted as he pulled the trigger, making sure none of them would ever stand from that pavement again.

One of the troopers charged down at him like a bull. Ichigo stepped to the side, grabbed the charging trooper by the arm and belt, then, threw him toward the three on the left.

They meet the same fate as their comrades.

That was nineteen.

One of the troopers folded his combat knife, turning it into a small gun. He fired his gun at him at the same time one of his nearest comrades tried to stab him. Ichigo grabbed the stabber by the arm and collar, then, hauled him to the path of the shot. The body in his hands jerked before it went limp.

The lone gunner, were soon joined by his comrades. Throwing the lifeless body to the side, Ichigo rushed toward the gunners, avoiding every energy blasts they fired at him all the while cranking his gun's trigger handled upward into straight position, and pulled the blade at the top of the gun, turning it into a sword.

With one powerful slash, Ichigo cut the middle part of the first gunner's body, blue flame appeared before his body turned to ashes and scattered all over the ground, painting the green grass, gray.

[_Kamen Ride: Todoroki_]

A sudden thought occurred to him. Ichigo was grateful that he told Mizuiro and Keigo to evacuate everyone in the park. Damaging the innocent mind of the children with violence was the last thing he wanted to do. Ichigo sighed. It seemed Dragon's ruthlessness was rubbing off on him.

The other gunners shot at him again. Ichigo turned and deflected the blasts with his blade before slashing their heads off from their shoulders like a farmer reaping off crops with a scythe. Well, things like this always happened both ways, so he might have rubbing off on Dragon too.

[_Kamen Ride: Knight_]

He could only hope.

Delivering a roundhouse kick to his opponent, Ichigo stabbed the one sneaking from behind, before bending backward, avoiding the knife swung closed to his face, and chopped off the-knife-holding trooper's arm from his shoulder.

[_Kamen Ride: Kaixa_]

A sick guitar riff caught his attention. The noised was so awful; the grating of nails on a chalkboard was like Mozart Symphony Number 9 in comparison. Ichigo turned his gaze toward the source of the abomination —

He blinked. Ichigo had a feeling that the green armour the guitar warrior was wearing _was not_ armour at all.

[_Sword vent_] A mechanical voice suddenly announced followed by a screech and the next thing he knew, Ichigo felt a searing pain coursing through his shoulder. With a grunt, Ichigo grabbed the black lance on his shoulder, and used it to lift his attacker off his feet and threw him to the air.

Ichigo spared a second to get a good look at the one who managed to hit him. This one wore different armour than the others. It still consists of chest armour, full helmet, and skin-tight bodysuit; however, this one's armour resembled a midnight blue coloured, medieval knight. Before Ichigo could ponder deeper about the new comer, another new armoured warrior came charging at him with orange coloured, light-sabre. Ichigo rolled to the side, avoiding the attacked at the last second.

Standing up to his feet, the midnight blue knight proceeded to run toward him with the intention to impale him.

Gathering reishi under his feet, Ichigo flickered out of view before reappearing behind the knight, delivering a sidekick to his vertebrae, sending him to stumble forward.

The green demon finished playing his guitar. He then, stabbed his guitar at the ground and made everything explode.

The force knocked Ichigo from his feet; he hit the ground face down sending dust to fly up to the air. Raising his head up, Ichigo spat out the dirt that had found its way into his oral cavity. With a grimace, he rose to his feet; his knuckles white on the hilt of his sword. 'Time to finish this up' He thought, reaching into his duster coat and pulled out two rings — the first, was silver ring with wavy, even spaced-ridges around its rim, and the second was an oval-cut, ruby ring — from his pocket.

Putting the silver one round his right hand middle finger, and the ruby one in his left, Ichigo then placed his right hand on his belt buckle. In a flash of light, the belt announced [_Driver on, please_] and transformed into a wide, silver belt with bigger buckle and a ring loop hanging on its left side.

Ichigo pressed the lever on the left side of the belt, switching the hand position, so the fingers now pointed down to the right and the belt started to chant [_Shabadoobi Touch Henshin!_] scatting-ly in a loop.

Lowering the 'visor' on his flame, ruby ring, Ichigo intoned ''Henshin'' calmly and swung his left hand over the hand-shaped buckle.

[_Flame, please, Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!_]

Ichigo stretched out his left hand to the side; a burning red, runic circle appeared in front of his palm and floated passed through him, cloaking him in a decidedly futuristic attire of red bands over a black, knee-length surcoat that acted as vambraces. The bands intended to cover the black gloves that matched the coat. Under the coat was a pair of close fitting leggings tucked into the top of black, ankle boots, crowned in red bands trimmed with silver. Over the top of the ensemble was a breastplate made of overlapping pieces of red ruby connected to a black, under layer of the same material. The chest piece extended out into shoulder guards lined with a thick band of silver that morphed into spherical shape halfway across the arms. The armour secured with wide, silver belt. Topping of the outfit was a full helmet of ruby, trimmed in silver to accentuate the eyes and mouth of the wearer. This then crowned with a "V" shaped piece of metal painted an interesting shade of gold and adhered directly between the eyes hole.

''Now, it Showtime'' Gathering the reishi under his feet, Ichigo flickered out of view.

[_Come on a slash shake hands! Flame,_ _slash strike, Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!_] Words that were not his own rang through the air, announcing the coming of attack. Vertical and diagonal cuts suddenly appeared over the guitar warrior's body, followed by the red, runic circled. His body enveloped by fire and the guitar warrior exploded in a fiery explosion, leaving nothing but charred ground on his wake.

[_Nasty vent_] A huge, bat monster flying out of the fountain and let out a head-splitting screech. The noised made him stumbled out of his hirenkyaku, Ichigo clutched the side of his helmet in vain attempt to block off the nasty sound, forcing him to involuntary drop his guard. Not wasting the chance, his opponents brandished their weapons and started to attack him.

The purple eyes warrior and the remaining troopers fired at him from the distanced while the midnight blue knight attacked from the close range, each strikes, delivered with the forced and ferocity of the berserker, leaving Ichigo with no possible chance to defend, let alone return the attack. The ringing in his head did not help in the matter either.

Then, a sudden thought occurred to him. 'What in heaven's name am I doing?' He thought. Cursing silently, Ichigo pumped up the reishi into his blood vessels; activating his Blut Vene, he blocked the knight's attack with his forearm and delivered a reishi-powered kick to his chest, sending him flying again for the second time.

Ichigo spun around with his left hand stretched out. The silver pentacle that dangling on his wrist let out a blue spark before forming into an energy bow. He drew the bowstring, the tension made it taut. He aimed and let his Heilig Pfeil shored out of his bow and pierced the purple eyes warrior right in the forehead.

Dropping his weapon, the purple eyes fell lifelessly to the ground.

Turning his sword to its gun mode, Ichigo pulled the thumb on the hand that attached to his silver gun and did a high-five with it.

[_Come on a shooting, shake hands! Flame,_ S_hooting strike, Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi_] the gun started singing its chant again as the end of the barrel alight with a small, flaming, red runic circle.

''Ichigo'' A deep, grumbling voice shouted.

Ichigo turned his gaze to the horizon and smiled behind his helmet, great timing.

''Hey Kero-chan,'' Ichigo greeted ''will you mind lending me your paw?'' He inquired.

The winged, tawny lion landed gracefully next to him; he set his gold eyes to the unfriendly crowd in front of them. ''Sure, no problem'' Kero said, his deep voice rumbled.

''Thank you,'' Ichigo inclined his head to him and fired his gun, sending a barrage of flaming, silver bullet toward his opponents.

Kero opened his jaws and spewed out a large, torrent of fire from his mouth at the direction of the flaming bullets, adding its firepower.

The resulting explosion obliterated all of their opponents along with everything else nearby.

Ichigo winced. 'Darn, we went too far.' He thought.

The treasure hunter clapped his hands.

Ichigo turned his gaze to the treasure hunter, cancelling his transformation. ''Now, would you mind telling me the reason why you attack me?'' On the public, place no less. They were fortunate that there were no innocent bystanders getting hurt in the crossfire. If there were, Ichigo would gladly introduce him to Bambi.

He paused at that thought. Dragon really _did_ rubbing off on him did he not?

''Who is he Ichigo?'' Kero inquired.

''He is Urahara-san relative.''

''I told you before that I am not related with that man.'' The treasure hunter said, looking annoyed.

''And I told you before not to dismiss that possibility so quickly. You would be surprise in what you find in this world.'' Ichigo said. ''Now, can you tell me who asked you to attack me?''

The treasure hunter tilted his head to the side. ''What make you think that I take order from someone? Maybe, I just attack you because I feel like it.''

''I do not think so; you do not look like the type who like attacking people just because you felt like it. At least, not, if it does not give you any profit.'' Ichigo said, folding his arms over his chest. ''Someone must have ask you to attack me in return for something.''

The treasure hunter blinked, then, he chuckled. ''Huh, you are quite a smart one are you?'' He smirked. ''Yes, you are correct about that. Someone did ask me for a favour in exchange for the great treasure he gave me.''

''May I ask you the name of the person that asked you this favour?''

''Sorry, that is confidential.'' The treasure hunter said. ''He make me promise.''

''Very well, I would not going to push you in that matter then.'' Ichigo said. ''However, is he make you promise not to tell his reason in attacking me?''

''No''

''So, can you tell me about that then?'' Ichigo said. ''In exchange, I will tell you where to find a treasure a hundred times more valuable than that person offered to you.''

''Is that so?'' The treasure hunter folded his arms over his chest, his head titled to the side. ''What make you think I will trust your words?''

''I am the man of my word.'' Ichigo said, pounding his right chest once with his fist.

Humming, the treasure hunter tilted his head downward. Either he was deep in thought or just messing with them, you could never tell from Urahara-san's relative.

Unfortunately, for him, Kero-chan never had patience for Urahara-san, and neither was for his relative. ''Hey young man, if you had no desire to be my breakfast, I suggest you answer His Highness's question immediately.'' Kero-chan growled, baring his sharp fangs, he took several stepped forward toward the treasure hunter.

Tensing, the treasure hunter took several steps backward from the advancing lion. ''All right I tell you, he wanted me to test you.''

Ichigo's brow furrowed. ''Test'' He echoed. ''Did he tell you why he wanted to test me?'' He inquired.

''No, he told me not to concern myself over it.''

''I see.'' Ichigo nodded, rubbing his chin. Who could be testing him? Was it Urahara-san? Ah, but it was too obvious. Then, again, the shopkeeper was very good at messing with peoples' minds and action.

''So,'' The treasure hunter started, snapping Ichigo out of his thought. ''Where is the treasure?''

Ichigo smirked. ''The treasure is in the Aegis City, it place is—''

The treasure hunter held up his hand. ''No, there is no need to tell where it is, it would not be fun that way.'' He said as a grey, rippling, veil wall suddenly appeared behind him. ''Well, it is time for me to leave.'' He said, lifting his hand up and pointed his index and middle fingers at him like a gun. ''Farewell'' He said as the veil wall moved forward and swallowed him.

Ichigo saluted before waving his hand in front of his face. ''Bye'' Then, a sudden thought occurred to him. ''Ah, I forgot to ask his name.''

''Never mind about that, there is more urgent matter you should concern yourself about.''

Ichigo turned to the golden lion. ''And what is that?'' He inquired.

''The Calamities has return. Your Majesty and the councils is waiting for you at the Great Hall.'' The great lion tilted his head skyward, looking at the sun. ''They probably already start the meeting without you right now.''

Ichigo went very still. The memories of the waking-nightmare were spreading through his mind like a miasma.

'_Then, let me go in your place._'

Balling his hands into fist, Ichigo spun and ran toward his bike. Placing the helmet on his head, he turned on the ignition and drove out of the park toward the palace.

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**English is not my native language, my Deepest Apologies for any incorrect grammar and tenses you find. Please tell me what you think.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: My ****Deepest ****apologies for the low quality.**

* * *

**Special credit for Aristania for her help in describing the ****Phantom's armours****.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach, Kamen Rider Wizard or Card Captor Sakura. Any concept you do not recognise may or may not belong to me, however.**

* * *

3.

Barren soil and rock piles were the only things left from the Court of Pure Souls. Nobody would have thought that this place used to be a city.

This was the proved that Calamities was a force not to disparage. Not only had they ended the life of the Shinigamis but also the life of the land itself. There was no thrum of life emitting from the land. The only thing left of it was a high concentration of raw, True Ether. The fifth element turned the air poisonous and inhabitable, if Ichigo were not a Quincy, he would be dead by now.

''This place is dead.'' Kero's obvious statement pierced the silenced like a needle. The tawny lion was in his false form; a small teddy bear with black, beady eyes and yellow-orange fur, and small white wings. ''I could not sense any reiatsu from the land.''

Ichigo folded his arms across his chest, mirroring Kero, and leaned his back against the cold metal. He was sitting on top of Chester Chrome Alpha; however, to the eyes of non-presence witnesses, it looked like he was sitting on an empty air. ''So, does that mean, we have no way to track down their whereabouts?'' Ichigo inquired.

The teddy-bear-lion swished his long tail back and forth. ''Well, I would not say we are hopeless.'' He said. ''Soul Society is where all the souls go to when they die. If the Shinigamis survives somehow, I am sure they—''

A faint scream coming from the south cut off Kero's words. Ichigo rose to his feet, leaped down to the ground and ran at full speed toward its direction.

Ichigo halted at the edge of a circular crater. At the bottom of the gorge, a meek-looking boy was trying to fend off five green, bulbous head monsters with a scalpel.

Running down the sloping ground, Ichigo pulled out his sword/gun and fired a barrage of silver bullet at the monsters, forcing them to back away from their would-be prey. Gathering reishi under his feet, Ichigo disappeared and reappeared in front of the bulbous head nearest to the boy and sent a reishi-powered sidekick squared on its face, sending it flied and slammed against two of its comrades.

The three fell into a heap. Ichigo went to the boy's side and pulled him to his feet. ''Run,'' Ichigo said calmly, giving the boy's back a push before placing himself between the boy and the bulbous heads.

The meek boy shot him a worry look, and then, he ran into the back of a large rock and hide. Ichigo scowled. When he said 'run', he meant it as in 'get out of this place as fast as he can', not hiding behind a rock. Before he could yell at the boy however, he sensed one of them approaching from behind.

Without turning, Ichigo pointed his sword/gun behind him and perforated the bulbous head's body with the bullets. It fell lifelessly to the ground and exploded in a brilliant blue fire.

One of the bulbous heads rose to its feet and started to moult like butter on hot pan, revealing a more slender form beneath it that, upon closer inspection, looked like a big, humanoid arthropod, more precisely, a spider. It had four sets of long appendages coming out from its back, two fang-like claws on its elbows and eights, big, black eyes covering the upper-half of its face.

From how the boy's face morphed into one of morbid horror, the transformation was not good news at all.

Ichigo immediately activated his belt.

[_Driver on, please_]

However, before Ichigo had a chance to scan the flame ring, the spider-noid suddenly disappeared, and Ichigo felt himself struck by a barrage of Chad's Right Hand of the Giant and Left Arm of the Devil from every direction all in less than one second. Giving him no time to activate his Blut Vene let alone summoning his armour.

One of the attacks sent him crashed against the far walls of the crater and he fell to the ground like battered, broken doll. Bloods dripped down to the ground from the laceration on his forehead, lips pressed into a tight grimace, Ichigo glared up at the spider-noid. Its three comrades came to its side and joined it in surrounding him.

Clutching his bruises side, Ichigo rose to his feet. ''_Henshin_'' He gathered the reishi under his feet and flickered out of view.

[_Shabadoobi Touch Henshin_] — [_Flame, please, Hi-Hi, Hi-Hi-Hi!_]

The flaming red, runic circle appeared in front of the spider-noid. Ichigo, clad in his black, armoured surcoat, emerged from the circle and granted the spider-noid with two diagonal slashes across its torso, forcing it to take several steps backward. Activating the Blut Arterie, Ichigo did a quick double-stomp against the ground like a horse tapping its hooves before delivering a roundhouse kick to the side of the spider-noid's head.

Just like Ichigo earlier, it went flying toward the far walls of the crater. The force of the impact destroyed the walls. Tons of rock fell on top of the fallen spider-noid, burying it under the piles and sending clouds of dust to the air, obscuring the spider-noid from view.

Ichigo turned his attention toward the remaining three bulbous heads. He reached for the ring loop dangling on the left side his belt, and with practice easy; he put the bottle-cap ring with the image of a chained dragon around his right hand, middle finger, and scanned it on his hand-shaped buckle.

[_Bind, please_]

Six red circles appeared under the three bulbous heads' feet; a multitude of chain sprang out from it like a snake and ensnared them, holding them in place. Wasting no time, Ichigo opened the Black Hand on his sword and quickly scanned the ring depicting an image of dragonhead casting a big shadow behind it.

[_Big, please_]

Red circle appeared over the tip of the blade. Ichigo thrust the sword through the circle and swung the fifty-foot long blade at the three bulbous heads, separating their hips from their torsos in one strike. Blue flames erupted from the cuts, followed by a great explosion that obliterated their bodies.

Another explosion came from the spider-noid direction, throwing rocks of various sizes to all direction. The spider-noid rose to its feet. Ichigo's eyes narrowed behind his helmet. He had to finish it before it can repeat its speed-trick for the second time.

He grabbed another bottle-cap ring from the ring loop, this one with the image of a leg engulfed with the aura of roaring dragon. He placed it around his right hand, middle finger and scanned it on his buckle.

[_Kick Strike, please_]

The red runic circle appeared under Ichigo's feet, a red flame, then, ignited, wreathed around his right foot. Ichigo gathered the reishi around him and disappeared, and then reappeared in midair above the spider-noid. Another three red circles appeared in the air between the air-borne Ichigo and the spider-noid. Ichigo shot down through the three circles toward it like a meteor with his flame-wreathed leg first, his other leg tucked in bicycle fashion. His flying front kick connected with an empty space. Ichigo's eyes went wide behind his helmet.

A red runic circle appeared followed by a fiery red explosion, shaking the area and destroyed the already ruined walls.

Rising to his feet, Ichigo spun around and activated his Blut Vene just in time for a hit to collide against his helmet, sending his back to crash against the walls for the second time that day.

The spider-noid appeared in front of him and fired out a ball of white, sticky web at Ichigo's limbs, pinning him to the walls.

The spider-noid's jaws opened like a blooming, grotesque flower, revealing a row of razor-sharp teeth. Saliva dripped down from its oral cavity and melted a hole on the ground.

Then, it charged.

Gritting his teeth, Ichigo gathered the reishi around his right arm. Without the Quincy cross working as the focus point, the reishi manifested as intense blue flame that engulfed the right side of his body, burning the sticky web that holding him to nothingness. If not for the armour, Ichigo would have a third-degree burn on his case. Wasting no time, he quickly reached for the ring loop and grabbed the first ring he got his hand on. Without properly donning it, Ichigo scanned the ring on his buckle.

[_Liquid, please_] The belt announced at the same time the spider-noid sank its razor teeth on his left shoulder.

The spider-noid flung its head back, an inhuman high-pitched wail tearing out from its wounded mouth. The remaining sticky webs that pinned him vaporised liked steam, Ichigo kicked the walls and jumped at the spider-noid, tackling it to the ground and holding it in a dead grip. His body liquefy into bright orange-red, hot, molten lavas and proceed to eat its way through the spider-noid's hard skin, flesh and internal organs.

The spider-noid trashed frantically on the ground. It then staggered to its feet and like a wild bull on a rodeo; the spider-noid did its speed-trick again and slammed itself repeatedly against the crater in vain attempt to get rid of the source of its agony. Nevertheless, Ichigo was persistent with his scorching grip. His liquid form made sure that no harm would come to him in anyway.

Not long after, Ichigo had burned more than a half of the spider-noid's body. It stopped its frantic trashed, fell to the ground and went very still.

After making sure that it will stay dead, and there were no other bulbous heads lurking in the corner, Ichigo let out a sigh of relief and release his grip. He reformed himself from his liquid state and then cancelled out his transformation.

The adrenaline rushed began to fade, and Ichigo began to feel the pain coursing through his entire body. Taking a deep breath, Ichigo clutched his aching side, and activated his Blut Vene again to numb the pain and held the wounds until he can get a proper treatment.

''It is okay, you can come out now, the monsters are gone.'' Ichigo said a loud.

From behind the rock, the boy poked out his head nervously. ''T-thank you very much Sir—ah! You are hurt! Here, let me heal you.'' The boy ran to his side, and gently, pulled Ichigo to settle down on the ground. Gone was the nervous boy from before; in his place was a competent doctor you could rely on. His lips set in a familiar determine frown, and his brow furrowed in concentration.

The corner of Ichigo's lips twitched upward. It was both amusing and unnerving seeing his father's default expression on someone else face, especially, the one as young and unassuming as this boy.

The boy placed his hands to hover over his heart, then, it glowed with a soft green light. Ichigo felt his reiatsu flowed out from its reservoir and gathered around the wounds, mending the bruises and cracked bones in his body.

A moment later, the boy had finished restoring his condition to its previous state.

Ichigo rose to his feet and rolled his newly-heal pain-free shoulders. ''Thank you'' He said, sending the boy a grateful smile.

''Ah, you are welcome.'' The boy smiled timidly, returning to his shy, nervous demeanour. ''Umm, thank you very much for helping me.'' He said, bowing his head.

''It is nothing.'' Ichigo dismissed. ''The names Haruto, Souma Haruto'' Ichigo saluted before waving his hand in front of his face. ''But, you can just call me Haruto.'' He said, fingering the small amber, teardrop pendant around his neck.

''Ah, nice to meet you Haruto-san, my name is Yamada Hanatarou.'' Hanatarou said, bowing his head again.

Ichigo's brow furrowed ''Hanatarou?'' He echoed. ''You have a very confusing name.'' He mused.

''No, it does not, my name is quiet easy to remember.''

''Hmm, all right then, Hanatarou.'' Ichigo said, shoving his hands into his coat pockets and tilted his head to the side. ''Can you tell me what happened here?''

''Yes of course.'' Hanatarou inclined his head. ''Uh, About three weeks ago, there was this huge thunderstorm, and it obliterated everything that it struck. Then, I sensed Captain Commander Yamamoto releasing his shikai, I was in the sewer, but I could felt the heat from there. Then, Captain Kurotsuchi suddenly sent out an order to evacuate from the Seireitei… I was too late in boarding the evacuation plane, so, uh, I am stuck here since then.'' He said weakly.

''You are very brave staying here alone.'' Ichigo smiled.

Hanatarou's face turned red. ''I—I do not know where else to go, all my life I never leave Seireitei so…'' He trailed off.

''Well, how, about you come with me?'' Ichigo said.

The dark-haired boy looked at him in disbelieve ''Pardon?''

''This place is not feasible to live in anymore, it is better if you come with me. Who knows, maybe we will end up crossing path with your missing friends on the road.''

For a moment there, Ichigo thought the boy was going to cry, but instead, he dropped down to the ground and kowtowed while saying thank you repeatedly.

''Hey stop that, get up.'' Ichigo said, pulling the boy to his feet.

''Well then, let us go from here.'' He said, turning around and walked away.

Smiling, Hanatarou nodded and followed Ichigo out of the crater.

There was a loud growl coming from his new companion. Ichigo looked at him. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle-cap ring, placed it around his right hand middle finger and scanned it on his buckle.

[_Connect, please_]

Ichigo dipped his hand inside the red circle and pulled out a brown paper bag, and handed it to Hanatarou. ''Here, eat up.'' Ichigo said.

Hanatarou opened the bag; his blue eyes went wide and his mouth watered. With a grateful 'Itadakimashu', he busied himself stuffing his mouth with the donut(s).

Shoving his hands into his coat pockets, Ichigo smiled before turning his attention to the front.

''So, Hanatarou,'' Ichigo started. ''You are a Shinigami are you not?''

Hanatarou nodded before swallowing down his food. ''Yes, I am the seventh seat of the Fourth Division.''

''How do you survive living here for three weeks? This land is no longer able to grow plant, and there is no animals here.''

''Oh, that is because, even though we the Fourth Division lack in combat skill, we are trained in survival. In addition, I keep vitamins and supplements pills with me, that is how I survive without food.''

''I see.'' Ichigo inclined his head, keeping his gaze at the front.

That still did not explain how the boy could survive the 'thunderstorm'.

They halted at the vast, empty field. Ichigo pulled out a PDA-like device from his pocket and pressed the small, red button on its side. The empty space in front of them flickered briefly like a television with bad reception, and then, the Chrome Chester Alpha appeared. The sleek blue, jet fighter with white accents was the size of four double-deckers piled together. It had two missile bays as well as rocket launcher mounted just below its tinted glass cockpit.

Hanatarou's jaw dropped.

Brow furrowed, Ichigo looked over his surroundings before cupping his mouth with his hands. ''Hey Kero-chan, where are you!'' Ichigo yelled.

Blinking out from his awe, Hanatarou shot him a panic look ''Haruto-san! Those Worms might hear us!'' He whispered loudly.

Ichigo's brow furrowed ''Worms? Is that how you call those green bulbous heads? Where, did they come from anyway?''

''They came with a meteor that fall from sky and crashed outside of Rukongai forty years ago.'' Hana said, still keeping his voice low. ''As you know it, they can move very fast, however, they also can mimic appearance and memories of anyone they have seen and blend in with the populace. We have a lot of trouble back then, but we managed to exterminate them... or so, I thought. It seem, Captain Kurotsuchi kept some of the Worms in his laboratory.''

There was a loud static buzzing noise like a cicada coming from Hanatarou's left side. The two turned their heads toward its direction and saw a familiar face walking into view.

Hanatarou blinked, and then, he rubbed his eyes ''Lieutenant Shiba? What are you doing to your hair?''

Ichigo's brow furrowed. It seemed; the spell did not work on these Worms. He grabbed Hanatarou by the shoulder and moved the meek Shinigami to stand behind him. ''Stay back Hanatarou, that thing is a Worm.'' He said, not once, tearing his gaze from the impostor.

''What''

''Do you not just tell me that they could mimic appearance?''

''Oh, yes, you are right.''

Ichigo refrained himself to roll his eyes. ''Let us make this quick shall we?'' He said, activating his belt.

[_Driver on, please_]

''_Henshin_'' Then, he began the tedious, systematic process of donning his armour. He placed the flame ring around his left hand, middle finger, and scanned it over his hand-shaped buckle. The belt sang the chants in a loop; red runic circle appeared in front of his palm and glided through him, changing his attire with the black, armoured surcoat crusted with ruby.

Ichigo gave a mocking bow to the impostor. ''Thank you very much for waiting,''

The Worm scowled; much liked Ichigo did when he was annoyed with Yoruichi's teasing. Then, without further ado, it charged.

Ichigo was going to meet the impostor midway when, suddenly, a great torrent of orange flame came from his right side and promptly reduced the Worm to ashes.

'Well, that was anti-climatic.' He thought dryly, turning his head to the direction of the flame to see Kero, in his majestic, tawny lion form, emerged from a hole on the ground. ''Where, have you been?'' Ichigo inquired, cancelling out his transformation.

''I am busy deep-frying some bugs.'' He said, shaking himself off from the dust sticking to his furs before strolling gracefully toward Ichigo. The great lion fixed his golden eyes on Hanatarou's small, rigid form, who in return, eyed the lion warily.

''Fear not boy,'' Kero said, giving the boy a cat smile before, in a flash of golden light, transformed into his small, non-threatening form. Hanatarou rigid postured relaxed instantly. ''You are not a cake or modan-yaki, so I am not going to eat you.'' He grinned, his heavy, rumbling voice turned a bit squeaky. ''By the way, my name is Kerberos, the Guardian Beast of the Seal.'' The teddy-bear-lion puffed his chest proudly. ''But you can call me Kero-chan.''

Hanatarou smiled and then, he bowed. ''Nice to meet you Kero-san, my name is Yamada Hanatarou.''

''The pleasure is all mine.'' Kero said, fluttering closer to Ichigo and perched himself over his shoulder.

''So, do you find something?'' Ichigo inquired.

''Yep,'' Kero nodded his little head. ''I will tell you as soon as we get out of here, this place is not the safest place to discuss my finding.''

''Hmm,'' Ichigo inclined his head and then walked over to the small jet. ''Come on Hanatarou.''

Ichigo helped Hanatarou get into the cockpit backseat and fastened his seatbelts before he entered the front seat. Ichigo started the engine and lifted the jet up to the air. He then pressed the red button on the right side of the screen, causing a chromatic bubble to appear around Chester Alpha. Then, in a brilliant spark of rainbow light, it vanished.

TTT

The moon shone so brightly tonight. Its silver light blocked out the light of the stars. Nevertheless, it still failed to caress the surface of the earth as it used to be. The light of the moon had no choice but surrendered in the face of the artificial lights that scattered in almost every part of the city, shining brighter than the absent stars.

It was 22:30 AM in the World of the Living, yet, the city streets were still buzzing with activities. Cars and bikes plied by the paved roads, and pedestrians were strolling down on the sidewalks. They either were on a journey to return to their homes after a long, tiring day at the office, was on their way to do their nightly part-time jobs, or was out to fulfil a promise to meet with someone.

However, for the young woman walking alone on the crowded street, her intention was none of the above.

She had straight, waist-length, black hairs, framing her pale, beautiful face, which was set in an emotionless mask. Her curves, completely hidden by a long, flowing, sleeveless light purple dress garnished with snakeskin prints. The light-blue, silk shawl wrapped around her shoulders was the only thing protecting her body from the cold, night air.

The young woman halted on her step. Her dark eyes glinted eerily as it zeroed in on one peculiar person on the crowd. Her full lips turned up slightly into an equally eerie smile.

Then, she stalked off.

TTT

Lighting flashes suddenly on the clear, night skies, followed by a small, blue jet, literary appearing from out of nowhere, soaring through the sky. Ichigo quickly activated the optic camouflage system and the Chrome Chester disappeared again from both the sight of the livings and radars.

Turning on the autopilot, Ichigo turned his attention to the lion-turned-teddy bear floating next to his head.

''So,'' He started. ''What did you find in Soul Society?''

Frowning, Kero looked at him and then to the back seat, where Hanatarou was sleeping, before turning to look at him again.

''It is all right.'' Ichigo mouthed silently.

''I find nothing that could lead us to the Calamities or the Shinigamis,'' He whispered, folding his paws over his chest and swished his long tail back and forth. ''But, I find something worrisome.''

Ichigo's brow furrowed. ''And what is that?''

TTT

Fujita Yugo locked the front door of the flower shop, the place where he worked as a florist, before walking over toward his bicycle. He adjusted the red scarf wrapped around his cold neck, put on his gloves and mounted on his bicycle. Then, he took off down the quiet road.

TTT

Kero pulled out a piece of marble-size stone from his space-pocket and handed it to him.

The stone was beautiful. Tiny white, twinkling dots decorated its dark blue surfaced, making it looked like a piece of sky containing billion of stars. Ichigo turned the stone on his hand and ran his thumb on the black charred marring one of its uneven side.

He gave the teddy-bear-lion a questioning look.

''Use your sense and tell me what you feel.'' Kero said.

Brow furrowed, Ichigo did what he told to do and reached out with his sense toward the stone. At first, there was nothing, when Ichigo was about to inquire about Kero's purpose, he felt the stone sucking out his reiatsu like a leech. A purple crack suddenly appeared on the back of his hand, and he felt Dragon shifted within his Underworld.

Ichigo let go off the stone immediately.

TTT

At intersection, Yugo took a turn to the left. A young woman in a flowing, light purple, dress stopped on the middle of the road, right in front of his path. The goatee man's eyes went wide, and he stopped his bicycle just in time before it hit her.

Letting out a sigh of relief, Yugo looked at her and inquired. ''Are you all right miss?''

TTT

''What in the _hell_ is that?'' Ichigo rubbed his right hand. The purple cracked had immediately disappeared after he tossed the stone, but he could still felt the abrasions on his skin like a phantom pain.

''Haruto-san, is something wrong?'' Hanatarou sleepy voice inquired from the backseat.

''Ah, it is nothing Hanatarou, sorry for waking you up.'' Ichigo said, ''Just go back to sleep.''

''Umm, all right then'' Hanatarou mumbled softly and then, he went quiet, except for a light snore that indicated that he really had gone back to sleep.

Ichigo shot Kero a look, silently demanding for explanations.

''This is a piece of Calamity's blood.'' Kero stated quietly, picking up the stone from the cockpit's floor. Ichigo eyed it with dread. ''This stone, when it come in contact with people with dormant spirit power, will react and start sucking their spiritual power until its dry.''

Ichigo frowned. ''My power is anything but dormant.''

Kero nodded. ''That is right; you have full control of your power, and when not in battle, you keep it under a tight lock. That is why, it did not react to you until you consciously use your spirit power.'' He said. ''The Gate on the other hand, even though it is call 'dormant', they actually, unconsciously emit they spirit powers into the air, which certain people can see as a bright aura surrounding them.''

Ichigo stared down at his right hand. ''What will happen to the Gate after their spirit power is suck dry?''

TTT

The young woman smiled. A shadowy marking appeared all over her skin, and in a flash of sickly, purple glow, she transformed into humanoid monster clad in blue and light purple armour with gold brass chest/shoulder guards and a snake for a hair.

Yugo's eyes went wide. He backpedalled and tripped, falling on his rump.

Quickly rising to his feet, he ran.

TTT

''You already knew the answer.''

TTT

Yugo ran as fast as he can. His feet were tired, he knew not how long he had been running, but fear, urged him on to keep running.

For a brief a second, curiosity won against the fear, and Yugo looked over his shoulder.

He wished he did not looking.

The snake-haired woman was still following him. Despite the fact that he was running at the speed that could matched any marathon's champion, she had somehow kept herself several meters away behind him by walking in a slow, leisured pace. It was as if, she was just taking a stroll on a nice, warm, afternoon.

He did not watch his step and tripped, falling on his face.

TTT

Suddenly feeling very tired, Ichigo closed his eyes and dragged his hand over his face.

He wished Kero would tell him that he was wrong.

TTT

Medusa's snake hairs launched themselves at the Gate, coiling around his waist and arms and lifting the terrified man up to the air before bringing him to her.

The female Phantom wrapped her clawed fingers around the Gate's jaw, forcing his mouth to open. Medusa produced a small test tube filled with blue liquid from somewhere and opened its cap, pouring the blue liquid into the Gate's throat.

Once the tube was empty of its content, she let go of her grip. Returning to her human form, she folded her arms over her chest.

The Gate fell to his knees, coughing. Then, a blue crack started to appear over the Gate's body, skins peeling like paint, making him looked like patched-up porcelain doll. Looking down at his arms, the Gate's eyes widened in horror ''what—what are you doing to me?'' He cried, looking up at her.

Wings, made of flames burst out from his back. Face twisted into utter and complete despaired, he screamed.

The corner of Medusa's mouth turned upward.

Then, he exploded into a purple flame. A large, dark orb of spiritual power shot  
up toward the dark sky. Black ashes rained down upon the earth as creature in armour that closely resembled a roaring flame rose to his feet.

''What is your name my fellow Phantom?'' Medusa inquired. Her melodious, husky voice was devoid of any emotions.

The red Phantom cracked his neck. ''My name is…''

TTT

Leaning his head against the seat, Ichigo fixed his gaze at the full moon. His topazes were as haunted as a crypt.

''The Gate that had their spiritual power drain will fall into despair and giving birth to a Phantom.'' Ichigo murmured.

TTT

''Phoenix''

* * *

**Thank you very much for reading! *bow gratefully***

**English is not my native language, my Deepest Apologies for any incorrect grammar and tenses you find. Please tell me what you think.**


End file.
